bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildblood Tarok
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830708 |no = 8546 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 23, 28, 33, 43, 48, 68, 73, 78, 83 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 22, 26, 30, 34, 42, 46, 50, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 7, 7, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 20, 44, 68 |bb2_distribute = 33, 34, 33 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 42, 45, 48, 51, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 7, 6, 5, 5, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 20, 44, 68 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 34, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 20, 44, 68 |ubb2_distribute = 33, 34, 33 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 3 |description = Tarok was born in a long-forgotten civilization, whose vicious inhabitants hunt with the savagery of beasts. Their intricate carved tablets belied their gruesome sacrificial rituals. As a young boy, his fate was foretold by the tribe shaman—he was gifted with the soul of a legendary warrior, but must pledge himself forever to the Hunt, the divine concept of eternal enmity. Seen as a portent of calamity, he was exiled from his tribe. Though anguished, Tarok accepted his curse, wandering ancient ruins as an embodiment of divine bloodlust. However, another warrior vested with a mythical hero's soul sought him out, and slew him in ritual combat. As the ill-starred warrior plummeted through the lower planes, his eyes were suddenly open to the truth; there was no mythical hero, no soul-bound nemesis that destiny decreed he would be slain by. All were the machinations of the same dark hunger that was a function of their civilization—the everlasting Hunt. Children of the tribe were chosen at random to indulge in this bloodied cycle of bestial savagery. His worldview shaken, Tarok wandered aimlessly, until he crossed paths with the Seventh Circle Fiends. The man with the strange hat and white robes convinced him, with glib tongue and flashing eyes, that damned he may be—but why not make the most of it? After all, a curse could easily be a blessing in disguise with a simple shift in perception. With ritual spear and chain in hand, Tarok now stalks the planes once more as the beast of the Fiends. If the Hunt had touched his soul with power, then let him slay in its name, and praise with red reverence the natural law of existence: hunt, or be hunted. |summon = Red, I see red... A foul moon in the sky, rising. It is time. |fusion = Hm. Could come in useful. Whatever satisfies the Hunt, I gladly partake. |evolution = Haaa... To the Hunt I offer up this sacrifice! Terror, deceiver, stirrer of strife! |hp_base = 6983 |atk_base = 2695 |def_base = 2275 |rec_base = 2422 |hp_lord = 9975 |atk_lord = 3850 |def_lord = 3250 |rec_lord = 3460 |hp_anima = 11092 |rec_anima = 3162 |atk_breaker = 4148 |def_breaker = 2952 |def_guardian = 3548 |rec_guardian = 3311 |def_oracle = 3101 |rec_oracle = 3907 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Trance of the Hunt |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk and 100% boost to Def, max HP of Earth types, 180% boost to Spark damage, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types & adds Def ignoring effect to attack |lsnote = 180% Spark & 225% Earth elemental weakness damage |bb = Violent Descent |bbdescription = 14 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foe's max HP), 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), probability of purging Curse negation effect from single foe, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns & probable random status ailment infliction |bbnote = 10% chance to deal max HP damage, 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 25% chance of purging Curse negation, 225% elemental weakness dmg, 100% chance of 40% Spark vulnerability, 85% chance of random status infliction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 56 |bbmultiplier = 1200 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 12 |bbmultiplier2 = 200 |bb2_hpscale = true |sbb = Bestial Savagery |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, probability of purging Sickness negation effect from single foe, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage of Earth types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 35% chance of purging Sick negation, 225% elemental weakness dmg, 200% Spark & 50% Spark to Earth types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Blood-Soul Fleshrend |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (or probable 7% damage of foe's max HP), 3 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (25% active Pierce on Earth, Thunder types), purges LS and ES disable effects from all allies, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns & adds all status ailment infliction to attack for 4 turns |ubbnote = 50% chance to deal max HP damage, 500% elemental damage & 500% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 84 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 12 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = |dbb = Fleshrend Pandemic |synergy = Tremor |bondunit = Blightblade Wannahon |dbbdescription = 42 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Spark damage, Earth elemental damage, adds status ailment infliction to attack, purges LS and ES Lock effects from all allies, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks hit all foes & massive DoT on all foes |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 21 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 21 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 21 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 21 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Ritual Warchant |esitem = Tarok's Bloodlust or BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies when Tarok's Bloodlust or BB Gauge Sphere is equipped, slightly boosts Earth elemental damage for all allies, greatly boosts Earth elemental damage, damage taken boosts BB gauge & 50% DoT reduction |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC on spark, 20% Earth elemental weakness damage, 100% Earth elemental weakness damage, fills 2-4 BC when attacked & 50% DoT mitigation |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 120% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Spark damage for Earth types effect |omniskill4_2_note = +50% Spark, 100% Spark to Earth types total |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Allows SBB's effect to last additional 1 turn |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rates of Earth types for 4 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 155% parameter boost and 60% crit rate to Earth types |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable boost to critical damage of Earth types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 85% chance |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects |omniskill4_7_note = +15% chance, 40%/50% chance total |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probability of purging Paralysis negation effect to BB/UBB |omniskill4_8_note = 25% chance to purge effect on single foe on BB & 80% chance to purge effect on all foes on UBB - Prerequisite: Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects |omniskill4_9_sp = 25 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probability of purging Poison negation effect to SBB/UBB |omniskill4_9_note = 35% chance to purge effect on single foe on SBB & 80% chance to purge effect on all foes on UBB - Prerequisite: Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects |howtoget = *Raid Summon |notes = |addcat = Seventh Circle Fiends |addcatname = Tarok1 }}